Figures react to Pewdiepie
Figures are going to react the top and popular YouTuber on Earth, give it up, for Pewdiepie. Allison: So, you are going to react to the popular YouTuber on YouTube. Blue: Awesome, I guess. Red: I want to be popular. Pink: Wonder why he or she popular. Allison: It's a he. Pink: Of course. Stacy: A popular YouTuber... Earl Grey: I don't even look up on YouTube. Gerald Butler: Oh wow, wonder you. The Raccoon: Always YouTube, isn't? L.T.: Wonder who? Trollzo: I think I know what you mean by popular YouTuber. Allison: Good, I hope you know what I mean. So, here's the video Broseph: I hope its nice. Show with Pewdiepie playing GTA with his character black and male, his player walk up to woman who was pregnant (or fat). Pewdiepie: You know you're not support to smoke while you're pregnant. Woman: Who care? Pewdiepie: Don't you care? His player run up to woman, then the woman run away. Pewdiepie: God dang it, have some fought for your kid. His player pick a launch rocket and shoot at her. Broseph: Never mind (Laugh) Blue: Whoa! Pink: Oh My Gosh Red: Did he really did that? (Laugh) Stacy: Whoa Earl Grey: Why is he popular when he kill a woman!? L.T.: The FUCK. Gerald Butler: Really? The Raccoon: Oh wow Trollzo: That's awesome, I don't care about the woman who was pregnant and maybe was killed. Later On Blue: What... was... that? Earl Grey: I'm not letting him make tea for me, I wonder what question you got for me. QUESTION TIME Allison: Who was that? Blue: Pewdiepie? Red: Pewdiepie. Trollzo: Pewdiepie. Pink: Don't know Stacy: I don't really know. Earl Grey: Uhhhh...uuhhhh Gerald Butler: I don't know who was that who was trying to be funny. L.T.: That's how that FUCKER became popular. Broseph: How is this guy popular, that is what I want to know. The Raccoon: I don't know him and I don't think he's smart. Allison: His name is Pewdiepie, what do you think about him? Pink: Crazy The Raccoon: Stupid Earl Grey: Retarded Blue: Normal, I guess. Red: Awesome Trollzo: Cool Stacy: Not bad Gerald Butler: A crazy freak Broseph: Funny as shit (Laugh) L.T.: Hell Allison: From all the video you saw, what do you think he is? Blue: A gamer? Red: Gamer Earl Grey: Gamer Pink: Gamer? Trollzo: A awesome gamer. Stacy: Gamer Gerald Butler: Gamer L.T.: A ASS, I mean a gamer, sorry. The Raccoon: A gamer. Broseph: A bro gamer. Allison: So, he call his subscribers the Bro Amy, why? Blue: I guess it name sound cool. Red: I don't know really Pink: That's a nice name, I guess. Stacy: Maybe he's a bro Broseph: Awesome, the Bro Amy. Earl Grey: He's different. Gerald Butler: I don't know the dude, ok? The Raccoon: He's a jerk. L.T.: My, my. Trollzo: Bro Amy? Allison: Will you watch him again sometime? Blue: Sure. Red: Sure, he's funny. Broseph: Probably. The Raccoon: No Earl Grey: No Gerald Butler: No Pink: No L.T.: FUCKING yea. Stacy: It depends on the time. Trollzo: Yes, he's awesome. The End Category:Episodes Category:React Episodes